


Theft of Something Sacred

by BWolf_20



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Defilement, Forced Orgasm, Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, traumatized Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill:<br/>Stoic, square-jawed, heroic Steve Rogers has been saving himself for the right partner all his life, only to lose his virginity to rape. Previously he didn't even know the details of how two men could have sex, he knew it happened but never thought that hard about it, and the idea of anyone doing it by force definitely never occurred to him until he had to endure it. Meanwhile the rapist is taking great delight in Steve's shock, confusion, and horror. Getting off on taking his virginity and defiling someone of his reputation. Forced arousal/forced orgasm are optional, but I'd like that as a source of extra-potent shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ideals Intact

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt listed on the avengerkink site that I decided try and fill, under the title "Any/Steve, noncon, innocence and defilement"

Steve was always honest, when it came to questions about himself. It was just intertwined in his make-up to be an honest man. But there were people, like Tony, and even Clint, and Bruce on occasion who would warn him about being too open with people. This was a different time, therefore it was so easy to have one’s life broadcasted for all the world to see, and sometimes when that happened, one could be taken advantage of.

He didn’t quite see the problem. What was wrong with expressing oneself truthfully, especially if it could inspire others to do the same? And it wasn’t just about vocalizing the truth, it was also about not being ashamed of it.

Whenever Steve had some downtime, he had surfed around on the internet and found disturbance in the way people would harshly comment about what others chose to share. He didn’t get it. Sure there were things he’d seen from other people that he wasn’t necessarily interested in or fond of, but he didn’t try to force his feelings on them. He let it be. Still, he didn’t see people taking advantage of every little thing a person chose to put out there. He wasn’t so naive to think there weren’t people out there who would put much of their effort into bringing others down. Back in the day, he’d had many days where he had to defend himself and his beliefs long before he became Captain America. It hadn’t changed since waking up in the 20th century. He would still defend himself, as well as any others who’d gotten beaten down for one reason or another. 

He’d expressed this much with a reporter who questioned him at some banquet the Avengers had to attend. Behind him he could hear Tony speaking to another reporter, providing a few white lies about himself. They weren’t anything major, but Steve still felt he could have been honest. But then the reporter asked him if he was dating. He informed her he wasn’t, but did admit one of his teammates liked trying to set him up. 

Said question segued into the next from another reporter about if he would marry when he found the one. He told her it was a strong possibility as he did believe in marriage. 

After that someone asked if he would have kids. He shifted his eyes awkwardly to his feet. He’d never thought that far, but he did tell them when the time was right, he could see himself settling down. But then he wondered if he really could settle down. Could he really give up the soldier’s life, for a family? The thought did make him smile nervously. He was a virgin after all, and in no rush to lose it.

Then, as if it was known what he was thinking, a male reporter asked if it was true he was still a virgin. Hundreds of microphones seemed to rush in at him at once waiting for the answer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tony glance his way. Steve gave a light chuckle while dropping his eyes momentarily, not because he was ashamed, but because it was something special to him. He even smiled fondly as he replied.

“I do think it’s important to save oneself for the right person. To share that moment, with someone you truly love. I believe it’s worth holding onto.” 

The reply sparked more questions such as what did he think of those who don’t bother saving themselves, had he ever come close to that moment, did he believe only true fans of his could share his belief in abstinence, and was he into men.

Lucky it had been the time for him to join the others away from the reporters patrolling outside. Tony had clapped him on the back and ushered him along while addressing the reporters.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your answers. Just look for the link on YouTube, ‘The 100-year old Virgin’.” Steve didn’t appreciate the few laughs that sounded from them. “Seriously Rogers. Would it have killed you to say you banged some popular movie star in your day, or you hit up Shakira?”

“Who’s Shakira?”

“Nevermind. Point is, you should be more in tune with today.”

“So wanting to save yourself is stupid?” Steve readied himself for the defense as the entrance came closer.

“No, it’s just, as Captain America, you could receive some flak for that.”

“You might find this shocking Tony, but we don’t all want to be playboys like you.” 

With that, Steve shrugged off his hand and headed inside, but his thoughts strayed to the current topic. What did being a playboy get you anyways? No one that really cared about you, especially if you had a name. He had a name, and he never had the desire to sleep around. He just wanted the “one”. Peggy, he believed, could have been the “one”. When he thought about the idea of possibly losing his virginity to her, his cheeks flushed. Had he not crashed and fallen into a deep sleep he was certain he would’ve had that special moment with her. But he wasn’t there, he was here, and he’d long ago accepted that. So the only thing to do was to find the “one” here. He felt a bitter squeeze on his heart at the idea that it wasn’t meant to be with Peggy. Or perhaps it had been his fault. Maybe he had been to slow to realize he could’ve had that moment. 

He knew one thing that seemed to prevent it; his life as a hero, a soldier. There was always cause for him to fight. Scenarios where he risked injury and even death, but this was never something he weighed in those terms. It was something sacred to him, and he would defend and hold onto it until the time came where he would give it up willingly.

He expected his convictions to be respected, and believed no one could truly take them away. He was annoyed to see that Tony was partially right about receiving flak for his statement about virginity, but he didn’t let it irk him. Whenever the question came again, he gave the same response, which seemed to provoke some women to do their best to come onto him whenever they could. There was even a case of a man doing so. But Steve wasn’t falling for it and refused to follow Tony’s advice to “try them out in bed to figure out if they were the one”. 

Steve had enough supporters to ignore the jokes and dirty comments, especially when his attention needed to be on the latest missions. At the moment, a mission involved him taking down a dangerous crime ring. There was no call to bring in the rest of the team. It hadn’t been hard, not even with the group being partially powered up near his own super serum level. 

But somewhere in the mist of fighting, he had caught sight of some young man that looked to be around nineteen, attempting to record the battle on his phone. How he managed to sneak into such a private area was beyond him, but he had done it. And when an explosion or two went off, Steve was compelled to see that the kid was protected. He risked getting shot with the ring’s high tech guns as he launched himself at the kid, just as another explosion went off. A cloud of something thick and gray covered him, but before he blacked-out, he saw that the kid was unharmed and was pleased to have at least been able to keep him safe.

When he came to, the first thing he saw was the kid’s face in a haze of a world trying to reform itself in his eyes.

“Back with us cap?”

Steve slowly turned his head to the voice of a tall, burly looking man who was grinning down at him.


	2. Ideals Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve believed he had been rescued by the burly man, and perhaps even the kid he saved. Unfortunately he's about to find out how wrong he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The defilement of Steve commences

Steve rubbed his eyes as he felt the effects of dizziness and weakness. It almost felt like a chore just to lift an arm. 

The kid he’d saved stepped further into his line of view, and the image of a phone became clear to him. Was he calling for help? Steve didn’t think he’d been hurt that bad, but then again, moving seemed to be difficult at the moment.

“You took a hit,” said the burly man. “Gotcha out of there.”

“Oh.” The haze was still circling his brain. “Thanks…I think…I think, I can take if from here.”

He made to get up from his seated position on the ground against a wall, but the man gripped his shoulder and pushed him back down, gently.

“You know,” he said, almost casually, “I’ve always admired you. I’m a big fan.”

“Thanks…preciate it.” The man’s fingers held firm on his shoulder and Steve attempted to lift them away, but he couldn’t. Why did he feel so frail?

“Your strength, your honesty, all that stuff,” the man went on, “really like that.”

“Don’t look like he’s strong now,” the kid remarked. He continued to keep the phone on the downed hero. The burly man just nodded. 

Steve raised a hand to his brow and closed his eyes. He felt uneasy, and there was the sign of nausea trying to start. 

“No, he don’t look it Mike, but thank god he had it to save your ass.”

Then there was a hand on the other shoulder, and Steve opened his eyes. The man was pulling him forward. He was going to help him onto his feet…or so Steve thought.

The next thing he knew, fingers were trickling down his back and pulling him in.

“Love the outfit too,” the man muttered.

For a brief second the world spun wildly, but Steve held on and grabbed an arm weakly as it further embraced him.

“What are you, doing?” Why wasn’t this man helping him to his feet? Why was he holding him?

“You know what’s also interesting about you?” The momentary quiet brought Steve into further awareness. “Your lack of experience.”

He questioned the statement briefly before setting it off to the side. 

“Tell me captain, you like men?”

Blank eyes met dark.

“Sir.” Steve paused and tried to will back his strength. Mike took a few steps closer, still pointing his phone at the scene, and it was then Steve remembered they had cameras in them nowadays. 

“I want an autograph. Gimme something to sign,” he suddenly demanded.

“Shut up, no one gives a damn about an autograph. We’re in the middle of something,” the burly man said as his grip around Steve tightened. “So, into men?”

Why did it matter? Why was his heart pounding?

“I don’t see how that’s any concern of yours, but for your information I can’t say that I am.” 

He made to twist out of the latching fingers when he was suddenly pushed down, facedown, into the ground. Steve gave a cry of surprise, before a ripping sound came to his ears. 

Now his heart was pounding worse. His struggles to push himself up was pathetic. 

“What’re…doing?”

His answer came in the form of a noticeable breeze across his rear. Mike circled him, still with his phone held high as Steve resorted to trying to wiggle the man’s weight off his back. 

“You’ll be into them now,” the burly man insisted. He rose and shook his head in something of awe. “If that ain’t a captain.” 

The next thing Steve became aware of was pain, unimaginable pain. Something had invaded him. Something was stretching him. Something was pushing further inside.

He heard the man sigh and the only thing Steve could register besides pain, was a rocking motion; a slow thrusting that began to pick up speed. The man was saying words but Steve couldn’t interpret them. They were mumbles coming to him from far away. He was barely aware of clawing at the ground in an effort to crawl away from the intense, ripping pain. He was more aware of screaming for a while, then stopping as the haze utter shock and confusion enveloped him. It was all so surreal. The man was saying something, and moaning as the nausea built up, but Steve didn’t vomit. He whimpered and gave a cry every now and then.

A chuckle reached his ears and Steve slowly raised his eyes to see the camera of the phone pointed directly at him. He begged the kid for help, but he did nothing but stand there and record.The man said something about “zooming in” and “downloading”, but Steve’s brain was lost in a fog as the man kept up the pace.

Steve muttered words of none consent, even screaming “STOP!” at one point.

But it never stopped. 

It never stopped.

IT NEVER STOPPED!

And Steve went limp, just as another part of his body rose. The man gave a laugh and reached his hand beneath him. Steve choked as a new and intense feeling began to grow within him. He knew what it was as he cried out and the man laughed. Tears of shame and fear rolled down his cheeks. 

Steve wasn’t truly aware of when it had ended. He had turned his head, unwilling to follow the quiet direction of “Look up” from Mike who continued acting as cameraman. He was only aware of being filled with something warm, before something told him the man was now standing over him.

Now Steve was shaking and choking on his rapid breaths. He was shaking and he couldn’t stop. The man’s laughter rang in his ear. It felt like a good five minutes before Steve was able to look up at him from his position on the ground, wide-eyed and opened mouth. 

“Nice to have your cherry popped captain?”

Steve dropped his head feeling numb and still trapped in that horrific cycle of pain. 

“I wasn’t lying when I said I was a fan. That’s what makes it worth it. You want it to be someone who cares about you, don't you?”

Steve said nothing.

“What about my autograph?” Mike asked. 

“Fuck that, this is better than any autograph.”

Steve kept his head down. Darkness seemed to pool all around him. He felt fingers trail through his hair and over his ass before he felt completely alone. And now he was free to shake more violently, and cry to his heart’s content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this part as really expressing how dark this moment is without detailing it, so now I wonder if this shouldn't be labeled explicit. Anyhow I noticed people can be pretty descriptive in a rape or sex scenario which isn't really my style, and besides I wanted to write it differently. This is meant to be short with much focus on Steve's beliefs in the first chapter and the aftermath of how the rape affected him in the final chapter.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Steve reacting after the attack? Not well.

It was gone. The one precious thing he wanted to hold onto, for himself and for that special someone out there was gone.

Steve hadn’t moved after the attack. He had laid there in shock, mind reeling. When enough hours had passed, he had been found by his team mates, in a fetal position against the wall. 

And now it was as if the attack had left him deaf. Steve heard nothing but a ringing silence during his ride with the others. He didn’t catch their worried looks or respond to comforting words. The only time he had responded was when Bruce had touched his arm.

Steve didn’t recall exactly what he said. All he knew was that he jumped away violently and let out a string of curses, demanding he get away from him.

There was no need for him to explain why they’d found him the way they did. And Steve had spent what seemed like a week trying to report to Fury about his mission without mentioning rape.

Every time the word floated to the surface of his mind, he felt a tear threatening to leak; sometimes it did. 

Though he was given his space to keep silent about the abuse, he couldn’t escape the medical unit, and it was there Steve broke at the true sight of the damage done; the blood, the dark bruises, the tears. The damage was one he’d never experienced in battle. Never had he imagined a person could be brutalized in such a way. It explained the horrible pain he had to endure, and his heart just sunk. 

Looks of pity were tossed at him and it only served to feed his anger. 

People tried to offer what help they could, but it didn’t matter. Steve was quick to change the subject or shut them out coldly. 

No one risked touching him, let alone accidentally bumping into him physically. When such a thing happened, Steve either went into fight mode, or cowering flower.

Sometimes he would curl up and stare straight ahead of himself, asking “Why?” Why did it have to happen? Why did that man see fit to take his virginity, and why did the kid he saved turned on him in order to film his humiliation?

Such a thing made him paranoid about using the internet as he always feared the first thing he’d see was the video of his assault. Whenever he saw people whispering to one another he turned off his ears and preferred to believe they were discussing the video. Surely everyone had seen it by now. The poor captain of the avengers, taken like some lowly animal. 

Maybe, he reasoned, it had happened because he didn’t deserve to hold onto it. He was special because he was a super soldier; because he was famous. Maybe others thought he was high and mighty somehow for not giving in those that wanted him in bed. Maybe this was punishment for being selfish.

Steve didn’t know. All he knew was that he hated all these thoughts circling his head. One thing he felt he did know was that he didn’t deserve to be with anyone. He was a damaged soul with a damaged body. He’d been marked and it was done. Whenever some woman tried to catch his eye, he looked away, ashamed. Whenever he crossed a stranger who happened to be male, he took a moment and questioned his own sexuality.

Steve was given time off from the team, but it hadn’t helped. He still shook on occasion and took time to relive that horrible night.

“We’ll find those sons of bitches,” Tony had told him. “We will.”

Steve had looked at him, feeling empty and sick. Of course his teammates were doing their best to track his abusers down, but so far they hadn’t had any luck. Steve wasn’t sure how he felt about it now. It always seemed fresh in his mind whenever something brought him back to that moment. 

Steve looked at Tony and thought back to the night when he defended his decision to be so honest before the world.

“I appreciate it,” he told him.

“Appreciate what?” Tony asked, frowning.

“Not saying, I told you so.”

At that, Tony looked quite offended.

“That what you think I’d do? Give me more credit.”

“I was foolish,” Steve went on. “This century…so different. What kind of, world is it where someone can’t hold onto what they believe? Where someone can just, take it away.”

Steve took to staring ahead of himself as Tony informed him they could take it away as long as he continued to label himself the victim. His brain could believe such words, but not his heart. Something important was stolen and he could never get it back. 

Tears fell as he leaned back into his seat. He couldn’t accept any of this, not now.

“I just wanted…that moment with that, special someone.”

After that, his scope of the world changed, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the end of the fill. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
